


There was semen everywhere

by inkiestdawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Funny, Oral Sex, Parody, Soulmates, bulging biceps, do not try this at home, layers, manties, semen - Freeform, semen everywhere, spurting semen, super cosmic orgasm, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiestdawn/pseuds/inkiestdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of my smut. Dean x Reader. Enjoy the ridiculousness of it. If you snort, pee your pants, or liquid comes out of your nose, 100 points to Ravenclaw.<br/>Strap yourselves in ladies et al…this is a wild one (and for comedic purposes..mostly)<br/>Warning: do not read this if you don't like torrid sex and do not have a sense of humour</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was semen everywhere

When he comes in, his muscular chest heaving, his eyes crash land into yours. Boom-chocolatta!

“Why are you clothed?” he growls, his long, thick fingers twitching as though warming up for the evening’s main event.

You’ve been waiting all day for Dean’s return, panties moist with the juices of your naughty bits in anticipation. He’s been out hunting something evil and his brush with almost certain death made him extra horny. Sweet.

“Oh, Mr. Winchester, please be gentle with me,” you breathe, bosoms heaving, straining against your silk blouse. It’s your hunting blouse, red like the blood of your enemies. You had to sit out the hunt due to some injury that will not matter once Dean starts pounding the living bejeesus out of your vagina with his massive penis.

Sitting back on the bed, you spread your legs suggestively. Dean slams the door shut. His eyes roam around the room, settling on the table beside him. He pulls his shirts off, some up over his head, some sliding off his shoulders, his muscles bulging. You moan and bite your lip, rocking your hips up to hump the air. It does not to alleviate your burning hunger and need for him.

Dean tosses his many shirts across the room, on the floor, one on the chair, his fleece knocking the lamp to the floor. It crashes down, broken. A t-shirt smacks you in the face. It smells of him and you breathe deeply of Dean’s man musk of manly smells like old spice and shaving cream and what not.

You pull the shirt off in time to see him unbutton his pants, his torrid erection making it almost impossible to undress. He grunts and bites his lower lip in concentration, hissing as the zipper passes over his crowded man underwear. Mmm, watching him tug his pants down over his hips, his fat, hard cock tenting his blue ‘manties’, you rub your hand down between your legs to the sopping core of your womanhood.

“Yes,” you scream, voice trilling as you watch him undressing. His fat pecker fixes you with its one eye. Unable to hold back, you lunge across the room and take it into your mouth, lips firmly clasped around his meatsicle, sucking him in deep and gagging like a pro.

“Yeah baby,” Dean roars, pulsating his hips forward and rutting the back of your throat. He grabs your hair, pulling.

You look up at him, tears streaming down your face, thankful for the thick coat of waterproof mascara you put on. Your makeup is on point. Dean is staring down at his phone on the table. His wallpaper is of the angel Castiel. You think to yourself that he must be waiting for a call, in awe of his dedication to his heavenly calling as a hunter and protector of humanity. You suck harder.

Dean’s biceps bulge as he pulls your hair, taking his wet tool out of your eager pie hole. He reaches down, picking you up, and tosses you onto the bed. You bounce and turn to face him. He rips your underwear clean off your body. With a grunt, he slides into your throbbing genitals and, in an instant, your orgasm cosmic-blasts through you, making you howl and scream.

“Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes,” you shriek, spasming against the bed, riding on never ending waves of bliss.

Dean tears open your shirt to reveal your bouncing tits. He reaches down to grab handfuls of pillowy breasts, pounding into your welcoming depths. With a mighty roar, he climaxes. You feel his seed spurting violently inside of you. He collapses on top of you with tears of joy, pulling his mighty sword out of your sheath, his nut leaking over the bed.

Smoothing your hair back from your face, Dean covers your mouth and makes out with you hard. It’s great. You feel his rod harden against you again. With a hot look right in your eyes, he flips you over, skewering you with his pole.

“OH MY GOD!” you yell, feeling your mighty walls pulse around him as he smashes his hips into your ass.

You moan loudly, boobs bouncing from his hard thrusts, and come so hard that your arms give out and you collapse onto the bed, unable to see. Dean continues tenderizing your meat, picking up your hips, your legs out, but he stops with a howl, pulling out, and splattering hot semen on your back, in your hair, and on the head board.

He falls to the bed beside you, saying, “You’re my soulmate.”

You still can’t see.


End file.
